Aterrorizada
by Luisee
Summary: En la nueva carretera en la noche del jueves, una mujer fue abusada sexualmente. Corea del sur X Bielorrusia.


•**Summary**: En la nueva carretera en la noche del jueves, una mujer fue abusada sexualmente. Corea del sur X Bielorrusia.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sí yo fuera la dueña de los personajes no haría fics, lo pondría en el manga :'3

•**Pairing**: Corea del sur X Bielorrusia/ Im Yong Soo X Natalia/Natasha.

•**N/A**: No tengo nada que decir, nos vemos abajop :'D Tasha es como un diminutivo de Natalia/Natasha y Vanya de Iván… creo.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** _ATERRORIZADA_ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

•

•

•

**•****•**

* * *

—Ve con cuidado, Tasha —se despidió Yekaterina de su hermanita, agitando la mano— Salúdame a Vanya —dijo la chica haciendo referencia a Iván, la adoración de esas dos hermanas.

La chica de cabello largo sólo rodó los ojos, y dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, ella asintió.

La razón por la que su hermana le había dicho que tuviera cuidado era que, días atrás, una mujer había sido violada, el lugar donde ese hecho se suscitó era una calle que ella tenía que atravesar para llegar a su casa, no era nada del otro mundo, ¿Verdad?

Es decir, eso no puede volver a pasar, además Natalia nunca tendría miedo, en la escuela es molestada por chicos y sólo es cuestión de mirarlos y ellos salen corriendo. O sólo menciona que es hermana de Iván… y novia de Yong Soo para que todos los muchachos se intimiden.

La muchacha comienza a caminar más a prisa, no sabe porque, pero quiere llegar a casa pronto. Está ansiosa. De pronto una vibración le avisa que tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto, con la mano trémula toma su móvil y ve el mensaje, es su novio, bufa, fastidiada.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

El mensaje era claro y sencillo, Natalia contestó diciendo el nombre de la calle. Y también agregó que no la molestara más. Pero Yong Soo era un chico algo terco. Volvió a mandarle un mensaje.

"_Sé dónde está la calle, no te muevas, estoy cerca, paso por ti"_

—Eres un tonto —murmuró— Pero no tengo más opción —se dijo a sí misma, y le envió una afirmación a su novio.

Genial, ahora tendría que esperar, quedándose quieta. Pero eso no era problema, él dijo que estaba cerca, el hecho de que estuviera en una calle donde días antes, al jueves pasado, hubieran violado a una mujer no era como para tener miedo, su hermana mayor no la habría dejado marchar sí supiera que estaba en peligro, ¿Cierto?, No podía creer que se estaba haciendo preguntas sola.

Esperó varios minutos y por alguna razón su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Entonces se encontraba desesperada por ver a su novio llegar. Más tiempo que pasaba, más ansiedad entraba al cuerpo femenino.

La calle era muy oscura, era de noche, no había ruido alguno. Natalia se frotó las manos y miró a todas las direcciones. Era oficial, estaba muerta del miedo, intentó calmarse pero en ese instante un ruido la hizo virar su vista, había alguien observándola.

Sin más, la chica empezó a correr a toda velocidad, sin mirar para atrás, su corazón latiendo con más ritmo que nunca, estaba aterrorizada. ¿Por qué Yong Soo no llegaba por ella? Había alguien siguiéndola, podía oír los pasos tras ella.

Oh, Dios, alguien la iba a violar, tenía miedo, quería gritar. Sintió como esa persona que venía detrás de ella se acercaba.

—¡Yong Soo! —lo gritó sin pensar. Fue cuando fue atrapada, ese hombre la tenía sujeta de la muñeca. Gritó más fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó un asustado coreano— Estoy aquí —nadie la perseguía, era sólo él. Para sorpresa y gusto de Yong soo, la chica se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Muerta de vergüenza y pena, pero feliz, porque con él a un lado, nada le daba miedo.

—Eres un tonto… me asustaste —lo confesó sonrojada.

—¿Qué parte de que estoy aquí no entendiste, da ze~? —la rodeó con sus brazos, porque Natalia sabía que nadie podía sentirse aterrorizada al estar con él. Estaba a salvo, eso era un hecho al que le tenía que dar mucha más importancia.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** _FIN_ **/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

•

•

•

* * *

•**N/A**:Sé que la pareja no es muy popular, así empezaré a hacer pequeños Drabbles y One-Shots, para que haya más de ellos en español, un comentario me haría feliz y apoyo en los próximos me haría aún más feliz… sé que pido muuuuucho, pero, nah, sólo gracias por leer :'3


End file.
